militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Arnold J. Isbell
|death_date= |birth_place=Oto, Iowa |death_place=off Okinawa |allegiance=United States |branch= United States Navy |serviceyears=1917–1945 |rank= Captain |unit= |commands=[[USS Card|USS Card]] |battles=World War II |awards=Navy Distinguished Service Medal Air Medal }} Captain Arnold J. Isbell, USN (September 22, 1899 – March 19, 1945) was a United States Navy officer and Naval Aviator who was killed near the end of World War II. Early life and career Isbell was born September 22, 1899 in Oto, Iowa. He was appointed to the U.S. Naval Academy, Annapolis, Maryland in 1917, graduating and being commissioned as an Ensign in 1920. He served in various vessels in the Pacific until 1923, at which time he was ordered to duty in flight instruction. He received his wings and appointment as Naval Aviator (Seaplane) on 11 January 1924. From 1924 to 1926 his duty involved flying in various categories, the most notable being on the Navy's first carrier, USS Langley. From 1926 to 1929 he undertook the postgraduate course in ordnance at Annapolis, Maryland. Captain Isbell's duty from 1929 until 1940 when he was promoted to the rank of Commander was principally concerned with flying and ordnance. He served on the original carrier Lexington, placed the carrier Ranger in commission and served on the Staff of Commander Aircraft, Battle Force. World War II service Prior to the actual entrance of the United States in World War II, Captain Isbell was actively engaged in operations vitally connected with the expansion of US bases. He was awarded the Air Medal for "Meritorious achievement while participating in aerial flight as Commanding Officer of Patrol Squadron 54 during the initial selection and survey of US Army and Navy Bases in Newfoundland in September and October 1940." Isbell was promoted to Captain in 1942 while in command of the Naval Air Station, Sitka, Alaska. In 1943 Captain Isbell took command of the [[USS Card|USS Card]], an escort carrier, for which duty he was awarded the Navy Distinguished Service Medal for a notable record of German submarine sinkings in the Central Atlantic convoy routes during World War II. Following his successful command of the Card, Captain Isbell was on duty with the Tenth Fleet, Anti-submarine Warfare, Navy Department, Washington, D.C., for a year. He then reported to the Pacific Fleet for assignment as Commanding Officer of USS Yorktown. It was while taking passage on USS Franklin prior to assuming command that Captain Isbell lost his life when the carrier was hit by bombs from a Japanese plane off Okinawa on March 19, 1945. Namesake and honors The destroyer [[USS Arnold J. Isbell|USS Arnold J. Isbell]] (DD-869) was named in Captain Isbell's honor. The Captain Arnold Jay Isbell Trophy to recognize superior air antisubmarine warfare (ASW) squadrons is named in his honor. References This article includes information collected from the Web site http://www.ussarnoldjisbell.com Category:1899 births Category:1945 deaths Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:United States Naval Academy alumni Category:United States Naval Aviators Category:United States Navy officers Category:People from Woodbury County, Iowa Category:Recipients of the Air Medal